


Waiting On Love

by writingmydaysaway



Series: Waiting On Love [1]
Category: Mayans - Fandom, Mayans MC, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Isabella is from a broken family, she takes cares of everyone but herself. One day, she meets someone who puts a huge spark of interest in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Chapter One of my new series! A huge thanks for @johnnyelcococruz for helping me edit this! I haven’t decided what day I will be posting each update.

The sound of a repeating beeping noise awoke Isabella, she smacked the alarm clock off and sighed. She lifts the gray blanket off of her as she rubs her still sleepy eyes. She walks towards her closet where her work uniform hung. She quickly changed and threw some makeup on. She noted the time and went to check on her little brother Max.   
“Max? It’s time to get up.” Isabella says as she flips the on switch on. Isabella sees Max’s bed all made, he was an early bird. Isabella turned the light off before shutting his bedroom door.   
“This apartment is filthy” Isabella thought to herself. Between working at the gas station, medical school and Max, she could never find time to clean. And it’s not like her mother was any help, she was always off doing drugs with strangers. “Why the hell does Maria do this shit to me?”  
Isabella swung the kitchen door open to reveal Max sitting at the table with a big bowl of cereal in front of him. Isabella walks over to Max and places a kiss on his head.  
“Morning bud.” Isabella greets him, she walks towards the fridge to get the items to make a sandwich. She always made Max’s lunch since he was a kid, even now when is 16 years old.   
“I-Izzzz” Isabella and Max turned their heads to see their mother barley standing, she was clearly using again. Isabella hands Max his lunch.  
“Max, I’ll see you tonight alright? Love you bud. Don’t miss the bus” Isabella quickly ushered Max out of the house, she had always tried keeping him away.   
“Go the fuck to sleep.” Isabella spat at Maria as she moved past her, and out the front door to go to work.   
“Absolutely ridiculous” Isabella said to herself as she started her car, she shook her head as she started driving towards work.  
••••  
The morning shift was either a hit or miss. Some days it would be completely packed or other days it would be like this, completely dead.   
Isabella was working by herself, she was flipping through a magazine when the door bell rang, signaling someone was here.  
“Hi, welcome.” Isabella says in her usual fake customer service voice. She noticed two men, they all wore the same vests that said MAYANS MC.   
Isabella heard around town that Mayans weren’t what they seemed and she should always keep her guard up around them. That they were dangerous criminals. She kept her eye on them.   
“Hi ya, pack of non menthol please?” The biker in front of was quite handsome Isabella thought, he had dark features and dark hair. She felt herself blush slightly as she handed him the cigarettes.   
“U-uh would you like uh those things that start fire?” Isabella felt her anxiety come on out of no where, she was silently curing herself as she noticed Coco raising his eyebrow.  
“Uh matches? Sure” The biker had a little smirk on his face, his face grew a light shade of pink.   
“Yes, I’m sorry I’m weird.” Isabella anxiously giggled as she brushed hands with the biker when handing him the matches.   
“Aren’t we all though?” He adds.  
“True that.” Isabella answered, her and the biker were looking each other in the eyes before the other guy awkwardly coughed.  
“Oh sorry sir, will this be all?” Isabella asks the other Mayan as she rung up the feed snack items.   
“Nah, thanks doll.” He responded and handed Isabella the money he owed.  
“You ready Coco?” The other guy asked him, Isabella couldn’t help but still look at him. He sparked a complete interested in her.  
“Yeah.” Coco responded before walking away. “See you soon?” He quickly adds while looking at Isabella who nods in agreement.  
The two left the gas station and left Isabella with all those thoughts. Who was this guy, Coco? Why was she so interested?  
Isabella started flipping through the magazine pages, thinking about how she hopes to see Coco again.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella is working the day before her big Nursing exam, and Coco decides to come by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warning, just cute awkward fluff   
> Beta Readers: @twistnet - thank you so much lovely!

Isabella awoke the next morning dreading the morning shift was about to work. The mornings in Santo Padre were always hot, Isabella could already feel the hot sun beating through the house. She slipped her work uniform on quickly, and heads towards the front door.   
Isabella could feel the sweat start to bead on her forehead. “Jesus” Isabella curses to herself as she starts her car.   
Once Isabella reaches the gas station, she unlocks the front door and enters. She first flips the open sign over and turns the lights on. Isabella makes her way to the cash register, and checks to make sure everything is in order for the new day.   
Isabella rearranges a few items on the shelf behind her before she bends down to grab her medical textbook. Tomorrow was her final nursing exam and she has to study whenever she can get the chance. She did not want to work at a gas station for the rest of her life.   
Isabella is reading her textbook when she heard the door bell go off, someone was here. She looks up and spots the cute biker from yesterday and secretly hopes he doesn’t remember her little trip up of words.   
“Hey Isabella” Coco greets Isabella as he places the energy drink and asks for cigarettes.   
“Uh you know my name?” Isabella says while she raises an eyebrow, Coco chuckles and points to her name tag. Isabella quickly feel the rush of blood going to her face. How did he have this power over her?   
“Oh wow, how embarrassing” Isabella mutters to herself as she rung up the two items Coco had. She tells him the total and he gives her the exact change.   
“Oh and here’s a tip.” Coco places a ten dollar bill on the counter, Isabella made eye contact with Coco.  
“Why?” She questions Coco who stuffs his hand in his jeans pocket, he pulls a single cigarette out and places it in between his fingers.  
“I saw a nurse textbook, you may need it.” Coco responds, a glimmer of happiness in his eyes as he watched Isabella shyly smile, he thought she was stunning.   
“Oh yeah I want to become an ER nurse. It seems so interesting and high paced. I have a test coming up. So who knows if I’ll even pass...” Isabella felt nervous, and she could sense she started rambling. She ran her fingers through her brown locks while biting her lip lightly.   
“Oh wow. I-i ramble sometimes. Gosh, I’m just awkward. My apologies sir” Isabella hands covered her mouth, Coco surely made her nervous. But not in the sense of she was scared, he was quite handsome and nice.  
“Do you always apologize so much?” Coco asks her as he opens up his energy drink and takes a sip. A sly smile appeared on his face.   
“Uh sometimes...” Isabella giggles as she looks down at her textbook, thing to hide the smile.   
“Good luck on your test, I hope to see you soon, Isabella.” Coco winks towards Isabella as he pushes open the door. Isabella could help but smile as she kept working on her nursing textbook.


End file.
